The Remlit
by MissQuestions -TheAmazingNabo
Summary: Link is an "unusual" child born into the potion shack of two very "unusual" healers. Despite the "unusualness" he manages to live a "normal" life… until he meets Termina's most "normal" couple.


**a/n: I've been meaning to try this style for a while; first person isn't my forte you know.**

**Rated K+ in general for pre-pubescent awkwardness, modern Termina AU, character death (like, lots of it), time loops, dry-to-nonexistent humor, embarrassing grandmothers, secret societies, Wizard!Link (not really), OOC-ness, dubious ethics, plot holes, and more. Hmm?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tap, tap, tap<em>. Slim heeled boots sounded within a tiny school office, accompanied by the rhythmic <em>tack thwack_ of swinging metallic balls. Its three twenty and classes are already done, though not everybody is home just yet. Link, a twelve year old boy, sits uncomfortably between two old women in the presence of Swampland Junior High's new dean, a balding man in his forties, who raises an eyebrow at the quirky women's behaviors and the very shifty movements of the small pre-teen._

/…/

* * *

><p>TACK THWACK, the sound is driving me crazy but I try not to cringe much. Koume and Kotake seem to forget how sensitive my hearing is. I don't blame them, but sometimes I think the size of my ears should be a <em>huge<em> hint of my auditory capabilities. They're five inches long; very different from theirs which are round and short. Mine are pointy, but not less human than theirs.

They call me a 'Hylian', among other things, like 'Boy', or 'Kid'. I call them by name or 'Ma'am'. And sometimes, in moments like these, I'm required to address them as 'Grandmothers', just so it can sound official. It's funny how they react to that. They get all wide-eyed and mumble that they're not _that_ old, that they're barely a hundred and fifty. I tell them that it's their own fault for insisting that I call them as such. They huff and chatter with each other about how they, quote, **"**never should have taken that kid out of the thrash container we found him in.**" **Ouch! I usually keep quiet after, grumbling that they needn't be such hags under my breath. The word 'hags' amuses them.

Kotake is sitting left from me; she's the one making the TAP, TAP noises with her heels. She does it with the pleasantness of a cat swishing its tail on sunlight. Somehow the metaphor bothers me; I don't like comparing my icy grandmother with the adorableness of a cat. Shudder. I think she caught up on that thought; she just gave me a smile that's chilling to my spine.

The room is getting colder and the dean wonders out loud if the heater is failing.

I glare at Kotake. ' Okay okay, you _are_ a cat! Happy?! '

She must be because I feel the temperature warming again. I can't believe she threw her little tantrum in front of the dean, we could get caught! Doesn't bother Kotake though. She just fiddles with the blue gem of her brooch she pins everyday on her all-black dresses as if nothing. Koume snickers at our expenses, sitting on my right; she has stopped playing with the swinging metallic balls on the dean's desk so there's no longer a TACK THWACK grating by my ears. Relief!

The dean turns to her. Apparently he had already started talking.

"Is something wrong, ma'am?**"** he asks. **"**I hardly find this a laughing matter.**"**

"Oh, nothing to concern yourself with. Just an old woman's sinuses.**"** Koume replied slyly, picking a handkerchief from one of the long sleeves of her all-black robe and touching it to her big, beaked nose. **"**What troubles has our dear boy caused this time?**"** She asks and her voice carries a false note of worry. I know that behind that big napkin of hers that she's smirking. Not that the dean notices.

"I've been receiving multiple complaints from students this morning that Link has been scaring them…**"** He starts, giving me a hard, questioning look. In reaction I squeeze my schoolbag close to me. **"**…With a mask.**"**

"Goodness!**"**

Kotake raises her hands to her mouth, trying to feign shock. She's a lousy actress and Koume gives her and exasperating look that could melt if she so wished to. Thankfully, the dean chose to ignore them.

"They say they have seen him _transforming_ into the mask." His voice carries little sense of discomfort as he talks. He's done a good job in hiding it. I stare at him and couldn't help but feel offended. The MASK chose to transform into me, not I.

Kotake leans in and asks.** "**And you _believe them_?**" **

She seems cheery for some reason. I do not like it. He shakes his head**. "**Of course not. But you can't deny—**"**

"Deny what?**"** Koume pressed, facing him. There was this fire in her eyes that seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. She knew that he _must_ have heard by now. He's been two months in this school—surely he _must_ know of me: the kid who lives with two** "**witches**"**. It's not like this was the first time I've been called in for something similar like this. There _was_ that one incident in Band…

The dean stammers before clearing his throat. He's about to speak, then suddenly pulls the collar of his white shirt and I notice tiny beads of sweat are starting to form on his forehead and neck. Koume is staring at him intently, a wicked smile spreading behind the shadows of her handkerchief. It doesn't take a genius to realize that she's working her "charms" on the guy. I get off my chair and sigh. I already know how this was going to end.

"Where are you going?**"** He asks. He sounds nervous. Koume and Kotake could have such effect on people. I look at him and say that someone has to guard the door in case someone walked in. He pales at that; his mouth quivered, searching for something to say. I told him not to worry about it, my grandmother's brainwashing spells didn't do major harm…

' …in some cases ', I didn't bother to add. My assurance did the opposite of what I intended.

"Great Giants, it's true!**"** His eyes darts from me to Kotake then to Koume, and I feel bad for the man. Things didn't normally escalate this quickly but I supposed they saw him as a threat. A memory trick was child's play on kids like me. A grown up? Not as effective.

Koume has gotten up from her seat and now advanced towards him, walking to the left around his desk. Kotake was doing the same.

"We're flattered that you see it that way. Unfortunately, you won't remember a thing.**"** She cackles.

"Consider this an honor from us, Twinrova, since we don't get to perform this with as many people as we would have like to.**"** The other laughs.

Thank heavens for that, I think, turning the knob. By the time they initiate the first chant of the spell I am already well out of their way in the hall, alert, my back pressed against the office's door. A Deku Scrub passes by and glance at me. I flash a smile at it and it "_eeps!_", running away from the scene. I shrug and stand there, sticking a hand into my schoolbag and absently fiddling with the Zora mask hidden in it.

Mikau's face was expressionless under my touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah; because out of the transformation scenes, the Zora one was the creepiest.<strong>

**So, how did it go? Like? Dislike? CONFUSED? Next chapter will start the storyline so hopefully you won't have to stay that way anymore.**

**I'm open to criticism; though I warn you, flames will be used to light the Skull Kid's pyre in the opening paragraph of my upcoming story "**_**20 Good Deeds**_**". —Do at your discretion.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
